There is a steadily increasing demand for technology which is capable of the conversion and recovery of useful products from discarded and unwanted materials such as waste lubricating oil and pyrolysis oil derived from organic waste. With the increased environmental emphasis for the conversion and recycle of unwanted and potentially environmentally damaging organic waste streams, there is an increased need for improved processes to convert organic waste streams to produce synthetic crude oils which may then subsequently be used to produce valuable, finished products such as lube oil blending stocks, petrochemical feedstocks, specialty oils and liquid transportation fuels. Desirable fuels include gasoline, diesel fuel and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG). Petrochemical feedstocks include feed to an ethylene plant. For example, during the disposal or recycle of potentially harmful organic waste streams or non-biodegradable organic waste streams, an important step in the total solution to the problem is to produce an organic stream or hydrocarbon which facilitates the ultimate resolution to produce product streams which may subsequently be handled in an environmentally acceptable manner. Therefore, those skilled in the art have sought to find feasible and economical techniques to convert waste materials such as spent lubricating oil and pyrolysis oil derived from organic waste to produce synthetic crude oils containing hydrocarbonaceous compounds.